Voldemort's Heir, Who's Love?
by SM-Black
Summary: Voldemort has a daughter,Destiny,except they dont know about each other.She gets drafted into the Order to fight against him.She has to decide who to fight for.The Order holds all that is good,but Voldemort is her father,and she may love a deatheater.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: Obviously this I do not own Harry Potter, because if I did I would be living in England as a middle aged woman in a mansion. But I'm not so I own nothing but the characters you do not recognize and the plot.**

**A/N: 1st fic so give me good reviews that will help! **

**Prologue**

"**I'm so sorry, Destiny," Pearl whispered to the baby as she handed it over to the woman. _It's for the best, my baby. Maybe we'll meet again and I can explain everything- you father, why I gave you up, and your powers. I hope you'll forgive me._ **

"**She'll be fine with us. You don't need to worry, Pearl," said the woman, "We'll do the best we can to explain everything to her as she grows." **

**Pearl nodded. _It's for the best, remember that. Just keep telling yourself that it's for the best. It's for the best. It's for the best. It's for the best… _She took one last look and turned away. And then she was gone.**


	2. Birthday Surprises

**Disclaimer: Obviously this I do not own Harry Potter, because if I did I would be living in England as a middle aged woman in a mansion. But I'm not so I own nothing but the characters you do not recognize and the plot.**

**Birthday Surprises**

"**DESTINY RAMONE, YOU GET YOUR BIRTHDAY ARSE DOWN HERE!" yelled a short girl with glasses and red hair. **

"**Relax, Aubrey, I'm here, I'm here," replied Destiny as she skipped down the stairs. Destiny was a brown eyed, raven haired girl around 5ft and 10in. Not a pixie in any sense of the word. **

"**So, you're 19 now; how's it feel?" asked Aubrey excitedly. **

"**It feels just like 18," she replied, dryly. **

"**So are there any changes? You know. With the… you know," Aubrey asked as she wiggled her fingers. **

"**No there aren't any changes with my _magic_. Merlin, you just say the word. It's not like there are a bunch of muggles standing about; at least, not including yourself," Destiny laughed, "but no, there haven't been any changes. You know as much as I do." **

"**Well, I was just asking, but whatever. Let's get going. You have a whole crowd of people waiting for you at the restaurant for you fabulous birthday lunch," Aubrey said while dragging Destiny to the door. She dragged Destiny all the way to her car, not that Destiny put up much of a fight. They drove for about ten minuets and pulled into a spot in front of a tacky looking restaurant. When they walked into the door they were greeted by a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY." **

"**Hey you guys! Thanks so much for coming. This birthday is going to be the best one ever!" yelled Destiny over all the commotion. **

"**It better be, with all the work that we put into it!" shouted a blond haired boy from the back of the room. They all laughed. **

"**Well come on! I know that we're _supposed_ to wait til closer to the end of the party to open presents and eat cake but since when have I ever followed rules?" There was a scramble to get to the side of the room where the presents were located. Several "open mine first's" were heard. They all gathered in a circle on tables, chairs, and on the floor to watch her open her gifts.**

**After all the presents and cake were eaten, the party members were slowly drifting away and leaving. After Destiny had said her thank yous, goodbyes, and thanks for comings, she looked around the room and at the three friends, Devvin, Aubrey, and Thomas that had remained to clean up. **

"**Well, let's get started," said the blond haired boy named Devvin. **

"**Might as well," agreed Thomas. **

**_CRASH!_ They all looked around at each other and ran outside to see what had happened. A group of masked people, holding wands were standing around flipped cars and bent traffic lights. Cruel laughter could be heard coming from their direction. **

"**Devvin, Aubrey, Thomas! Go home NOW! Get OUT of here!" Destiny shouted. **

"**What? There is no way that we're leaving. We don't even know what's going on. And why aren't you leaving?" Thomas shouted right back at her. **

"**Look, I'm not leaving because I can handle myself. Those people out there are dark magic users. As in they are using magic to hurt people. People like you. People non magical. People NOT like me. That's why you need to leave!" Devvin and Thomas looked at her scared. Aubrey grabbed them and started pulling them in the direction of her car. **

"**Well, what do we have here?" a cold voice sneered. "A muggle being brave enough to tell her friends to leave while she stays to fight the bad guys?" **

"**Hurry up, Aubrey, and get yourselves out of here!" she screamed at them. They didn't have to be told again. They quickly got into Aubrey's car and drove away.**

"**Ahhh, brave are we? Yes, that is a trait that could be admired. Or could be proven to be very foolish coming from a muggle." **

"**Trust me, I'm not a muggle. You might just want to leave before you get yourself hurt," she spat right back at him. **

"**Not a muggle? Well then, this should be more interesting. _Crucio!"_ **

**She quickly ducked a shot her hand out and yelled _Stupefy! _ He ducked it with ease, but it hit one of his comrades square in the back. **

"**Wandless magic? Well, you're much too young to be powerful enough to do that so that leaves another option. A mage perhaps?" he asked, amused. **

"**Only half. My father was a very powerful wizard, my mother a mage," she replied. He laughed. **

"**That only makes it more fun for me. I always like a good challenge. Who was your father?" When she lowered her eyes to the ground and did not answer his question, he began to laugh yet again. "You don't know do you? He was probably some half wit who didn't have a clue and you mother was a slut and those were the bedtime stories she told you to make you feel bet- **

**_SILENCIO, _she yelled, cutting him off but he easily blocked with a flick of his wand. **

"**Feisty one, aren't you?" **

"**Shove off- let's duel" she spat. **

"**Fine. As you wish. _Impedimenta!_" Destiny was knocked of her feet and into a wall. Quickly she recovered and shouted **

"**_Diffindo!_" That one hit him. **

"**Arrgghh….. That one stung, bitch. Ever had that cursed on you? Look at all the scratches I have now. It was an interesting choice though. Very well then, _Cruico!_" **

**She shoved her hands out in front of her and a transparent green wall of flames formed in front of her which blocked the spell. She used the wall and pushed it out to hit the man. It knocked him to his feet but he quickly recovered. "Enough playing around! _STUPEFY!_" The force from that spell was too strong to block. Destiny fell to the ground with a thud, while the man in the dark robe laughed. **


	3. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else J.K. Rowling owns… DUH

Chapter 2 Waking Up

"Urrgg…HUH!" Destiny mumbled in her sleep then shot up straight quickly. She looked around at her surroundings and took in the white walls, white sheets, and the white bed curtains, which she quickly pulled back. _Where am I? What happened last night? Did I get really drunk or something?_

"Ahh, you're awake, quite a bit ahead of schedule I might add" said a man as he walked through the doorway.

"My name is Healer Shultz, but you can just call me Shultz."

"Errrrr, okay… Why am I here? How am I here? WHERE is here? Was I drunk? If so where are my friends? How did I get here?" she asked in a rush.

"Whoa; one question at a time. Well, you're here because there was a Death Eater attack on Surrey, which was where you were. Do you remember being there? Living there? Anyway, you are here by an auror who had a portkey that transported you here. Here is St. Mungo's. It's a magical hospital for magical injuries or magical sicknesses. No. you weren't drunk, but you may be experiencing some temporary memory loss but maybe not. It depends on the person but you look pretty lost so that's why I am saying that, and like I said you got here by a portkey." He answered.

"Yes, I remember what happened now. Merlin it was a large scale attack. Wait, you answered all my questions except one. Where are my friends?" she asked. When the healer didn't answer, Destiny's heart started beating faster and faster. "They're not okay, are they?"

"No, I'm sorry but they aren't. Your male friends Devvin and Thomas, I believe those are their names, were killed in the attack. You female friend, Aubrey, was barely breathing when they brought her here. You've been asleep for three days. It was the first night that she passed on." Destiny froze. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, she didn't even know if she could live. She held back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She could not cry in front of a stranger.

The healer went on to say, "You are lucky to be awake now. Did you know that you were hit be four stunners; not just one? When we did a check to see when the estimated time that you would wake up it gave us about a month. It's quite amazing. Though the other tests we ran on you had quite an interesting reading. Care to explain your magical abilities? I'm quite interested in hearing this." He sat back expectantly, folding his hands.

"Actually, I would not like to explain. Please leave."

She sat in the same position for mostly the entire day, without moving, staring at the ceiling, counting tiles. Her friends, her best friends were dead. It was so hard to believe. She didn't understand why they were killed. They didn't have anything to do with the war. It was just because they were muggles. Just because they weren't born with the talents and abilities that she was given. She would give up all her magic just to have them back. Staring at the ceiling made the time pass ever the more slowly. Staring at the clock was even worse. The more she stared to more it seemed that the hands were not moving at all.

Around five when they brought her dinner the Assistant Healer told her that she had a visitor. When she looked up it was a tall, bald, black man. He introduced himself as a Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Not to be rude, but what do you want? I don't know you, obviously," said Destiny. _ And what kind of name is Kingsley Shacklebolt?_

"Alright then, I'll just get right to the point. I'm an auror. Some of the other aurors who were at the attack yesterday saw you hold off Draco Malfoy. They were very impressed with you skills and how you have been able to combine your training and abilities as a witch and a mage," he said.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me all this but what's you point?" _And who is this Malfoy? And why are you coming to visit me? Do you not realize that my friends were just killed? Merlin, people are so stupid these days and don't think about other peoples feelings. _

"I'm getting there. Relax. At such a young age the ability to hold such power is amazing. I have to assume that you can move things with your mind and can create fire?"

"Yea, I can but, I usually don't move things that are heavy because it drains too much and I never light more than a small flame or a candle. The wall that I put up in the fight was just power from me. It wasn't fire, even if it looked like that. Don't make the mistake and think that I'm so strong because one of the reasons that I was knocked out so hard from those stunners is because I was somewhat drained from both the wall and the excitement from earlier that day. But what does all this have to do with?"

"Okay, here's the reason I came here. As you may have heard of there is a group of people- that has been made to fight Voldemort and his supporters- you do know who Voldemort is right?"

"DUH"

"Okay I was just asking. No need to get annoyed. Well, this group is called the Order of the Phoenix. If you are interested in fighting then come to our meeting. It's in a week, at seven at this address. I hope to see you there." After that he left, but not before handing her a piece of paper. On it was written:

_Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London_


	4. Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London

Disclaimer: yup… don't own J.K. Rowlings stuff….. wish I did though. Then I could marry tom felton.

Chapter 3 Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London

In a few days time Destiny was released from St.Mungo's, but not without quite a bit of arguing on her behalf. When she arrived at her home, disgruntled and tired, she was shocked at what she saw. Her entire place was trashed. _This is unbelievable! I only moved in three weeks ago. Besides, this is a one bedroom apartment- who would want to rob this? _

Even though she was asking herself these questions she already knew the answer. _There are two possibilities with who could have done this. Either that Malfoy guy has found out where I live, or that order is doing some kind of retarded check on me. But why ransack my home? I'll have to pay attention at that meeting._

A few days later she was getting ready to go to the meeting. After she was dressed she drove to the Leaky Cauldron. Once there, she went to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and stated, "Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London," and was surrounded by green flames.

Sputtering and coughing, she looked around and saw that she had landed on the floor. She could hear the laughter around her. "Boys! Stop laughing! Can't you tell that she's not used to traveling that way. Honestly, you're being rude!" At that Destiny turned around and saw a short, red headed woman scolding two boys. The one on the left was tall and had the same color hair as herself, and the on the right stood about 4 inches taller than the other, and was red headed like the woman. Destiny assumed that he was her son.

"Oh, come on mum! You know you found it the least bit funny," said the red headed boy. He turned and looked at her and said, "By the way, my name is Ron."

"Mate, you're being rude. Allow me," said the black haired one as he made his way over to her and stuck out his hand to help her up. "Hi, I'm Harry"

"Nice to meet you; both of you. I'm Destiny." As she looked up she found that Harry was quite handsome. He had the deepest green eyes she had ever seen.

"Ah, I see you've met Harry, Ron, and Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley," said Kingsley as he walked into the room. "Now, that you're done with these introductions, let's get to the meeting, shall we?" The followed him into what looked like a dining room where she saw several people already seated and looking at her expectantly.

"Okay, let's get down to it. This meeting was called because we may have found a new recruit. She hasn't decided yet. If she does say yes than that means we have a good and powerful source against you-know-who that he may or may not expect. Either way, she would be a formidable opponent against any Death Eater given that she is a mage. She has proven her skills already when she dueled against Draco Malfoy and managed to escape fairly unharmed. Malfoy has already killed several if our men and the ones who have managed to escape from him were at least injured very badly. With good training I expect she will also be helpful against you-know-who himself. We also can use her as bait because no doubt Malfoy will be coming after her. He sees her as a challenge. Now, any questions or comments?"

"I have one. How is it that you are a mage? I thought they died out a few years back. You can't be a full one because we would have heard of you sooner. Kingsley, you didn't tell me that you would be bringing a mage into my house. I don't care if she's not a full one. You said that you had found a new recruit. You know that mages help Voldemort in the last war. Her parents may have helped him and she may plan to follow in their footsteps. Just because she fought Malfoy doesn't prove anything. It could have been a set-up," asked Harry.

"Hang on a sec! You're right that I'm not full mage- I'm half. Another thing, I wouldn't know if my parents served Voldemort because they both died when I was a baby. You have some nerve saying that!" Destiny said, outraged and banged her fists on the table, not noticing the green flames growing around them. No one would insult her parents, even if she never knew them.

Kingsley jumped in, "Destiny, calm down! Look at yourself!" She glanced down and saw her fists. As she opened them the flames disappeared. She glanced around and noticed all the people staring at her.

Harry turned to face Kingsley, "You see? She can't even control her magic. I don't want her around!" he said as he pointed at Destiny

"What? You hardly know me! You're probably afraid of my magic"

Harry turned to her, "I know enough of your type"

"My type? What would that be? I have known one mage my entire life and that was the woman who helped teach me my powers. I doubt you could say that she was my _type_ considering she was about eighty."

"Oh save all that crap. You probably have loads of mage friends who go around terrorizing muggles daily."

"_Silencio!_" said Destiny without moving. She had heard enough. "I don't know who you think you are but don't you dare start making accusations about me when you don't even know me. The only people I even went around with were my friends who were muggles, who were also killed in the attack that I fought that stupid Malfoy person. I refuse to sit here and be accused of things that I absolutely did not take part in. I'm leaving. Bye"

ACK! I need more reviews! Lots of thanks to LOTZAstuffINmyHead for being my only reviewer! LOVE you LOTS!


End file.
